


Good Things Come to Those Who Don't Wait

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, another low budget amateur porno from me, as requested by the people!, shoutout to my rodeo days lol, submissive lance lol, there's kind of a cowboy kink in this briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: In which Lance is bored and doesn't have the patience to wait until his boyfriends get home.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Good Things Come to Those Who Don't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I write things other than porn, even though it sure doesn't seem like it at the moment sjdhdhd someone on Tumblr asked me to write a nicky/lance/esteban smut ft passive Lance so here you go dear, I hope its good :o)

Lance couldn't remember when Esteban and Nicholas had said they would be home, and he wasn't about to call and ask. The two of them were in and out of meetings during the day, and Lance didn't want to potentially interrupt.

But it was a hot summer day, Lance was in the mood to get fucked, and he couldn't wait much longer without knowing when his boyfriends would be home. He glanced at the clock, glanced at his phone to check one last time if either of them had texted, and sighed impatiently when there was nothing. Biting his lip and pressing his palm against the bulge in his pants, Lance decided to take things into his own hands.

He got up and marched into the bedroom, stepping out of his pants and nearly tripping in the process. Lance didn't even bother to take his shirt off and slipped a hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, wrapping it around his cock and squeezing the head as he opened one of the dresser drawers. With a groan, he slowly stroked himself and dug around in the drawer until he found what he was looking for: the pink toy that Nicholas and Esteban had so _kindly_ gotten for him once, and lube

Most of the time they used the toy when all three of them were together, and now was one of the few times Lance had felt the need to use it on his own. As he sat back on top of the bed, rubbing the tip of his dick one last time, Lance pushed his underwear down just enough to properly do the deed.

Lance uncapped the bottle of lube and squeezed some of it onto his palm, which he then rubbed onto the length of the toy. The fact that it was his favourite colour always made him a smile a bit, but that notion was quickly overshadowed with thoughts of the two men he wanted to be with so badly. 

"Oh, fuck," Lance groaned as he pressed the tip of the toy into himself. He hadn't bothered to prepare himself with his hands, and the stretch was delightfully painful at first. 

Lance pushed the rest of the dildo in slowly, and he wished he could have been sinking down onto Esteban's cock, the frenchman gripping his hips tightly while Nicholas kissed him and ran his hands all over him. He threw his head back and parted his lips, closing his eyes and beginning to rock his hips back and forth. It stretched him open and made his legs shake, and Lance got so lost in the pleasure that he didn't hear the front door open or someone call out his name.

The pictures of Esteban and Nicholas in his mind were fulfilling his needs nicely along with the feeling of the toy he was fucking himself on, and Lance was crying out for the two of them when the bedroom door creaked open. Lance opened his eyes and gasped when Esteban stepped into the room, licking his lips and dragging his gaze over the sight of Lance on the bed. Esteban grinned and shrugged his jacket off, not caring where it fell and coming over to sit next to Lance, running his hands over his shoulders.

"What's this I've come home too?" Esteban purred, tracing a finger over Lance's parted lips, "you got so horny that you couldn't wait for me and Nicky?"

Lance mewled and crawled into Esteban's lap, feverishly pulling him into a kiss and gripping his shirt tightly. He felt Esteban's hand wander down his back, messing with the base of the toy and pushing it into him as they kissed. The feeling made Lance moan into his lips and he was aware of Esteban getting hard underneath him.

"Can you blame me? I had to sit around waiting for you guys, and I wanted some dick," Lance said when they parted, pouting and tugging on Esteban's shirt when he pulled the toy out and set it to the side.

"Hmm, well you've got the real thing now so no more of this silicone nonsense then, yeah?" Esteban whispered in a sweet tone. He took Lance's hand into his own and pressed the Canadian's palm onto his clothed erection, aching underneath his jeans.

Lance smiled and rubbed his hand over the bulge, appreciating the sounds that Esteban made as he groped him. Esteban pushed Lance's underwear further down so that he could kick the boxers off entirely, something Lance had been too desperate to do on his own. He took the liberty of removing his own shirt as Lance palmed him through his jeans, his other hand running over the expanse of Esteban's now bare chest.

"What about Nicky?" Lance asked, letting Esteban push him onto his back and pull his shirt over his head so he was finally completely unclothed. 

"He'll be home soon. Let's give him something good to walk in on, baby, you said it yourself that you wanted to get fucked so let's not waste any time," Esteban purred in his ear, and Lance blushed and parted his legs for him. As much as he wanted to wait for their third part to get home, Lance wasn't able to say no to the temptation that is Esteban

Esteban knelt between his legs and winked at Lance as he undid his jeans and slipped them off, making a show of slipping his underwear down too. Lance watched eagerly as he picked up the bottle of lube and undid the cap, teasingly taking his sweet time in screwing it off. When he opened it, Esteban slowly squeezed from the bottom of the tube upwards, letting out an easy hum as he spread the gel onto his hand.

"Don't tease me, Este, please," Lance begged breathlessly. He gripped the sheets tightly and wantonly arched his hips up, his need to be touched by Esteban bordering on the edge of painful. 

"Just being careful," Esteban whispered. He stroked Lance's thigh a few times before pressing a finger into him, although he was already opened up from using the toy. Still, it felt good to Lance and he shivered with pleasure as Esteban slid another slender finger into him. 

"Oh my god, Esteban.." Lance panted while Esteban curled his fingers upwards, massaging his prostate and working him open with two long fingers. The Frenchman was skilled with his hands and Lance personally was a fan of having his fingers inside of him. Nicholas could fuck him with his hands just as well, and Lance was hoping he would be home to join them soon.

Leaning forward, Esteban captured his lips in a kiss and continued pushing his fingers deep inside the Canadian, expertly twisting them up in the way he knew made Lance squirm and moan in pleasure.

Luckily for Lance's yearning heart, Nicholas came into the bedroom just as Esteban was licking into Lance's mouth and curling his fingers at a relentless pace. The older stopped short in his tracks and stood with his mouth agape at the sight of his two boyfriends, fully naked and hard. He could see Esteban’s hand disappearing between Lance’s legs and the way Lance was mindlessly begging for more gave him a good idea as to what they were doing.

“Wow,” Nicholas stated, and Esteban and Lance parted to look over at him.

“Hey Nicky,” Esteban said in a silky voice, sitting up and slipping his fingers out of Lance, “our little cowboy couldn’t wait for us to get home.” 

Nicholas swallowed thickly and wordlessly began to shed his own clothes, keeping his eyes trained on Lance and Esteban as Lance sat up to kiss the other again. When Nicholas climbed onto their bed to sit behind Lance, he was in the same state of undress as them, and he ran his hands over Lance's back and pressed open mouthed kisses to his shoulder blades. 

Esteban pulled away from Lance's lips to draw Nicholas into a kiss over the younger Canadian's shoulder, keeping Lance between them as they kissed. Lance mouthed at Nicholas' jaw and nosed at Esteban's cheek, wanting to get back to things a little less pure than kisses. He certainly didn't complain when Nicholas kissed him afterwards though, with Esteban pressing himself against his back and teasingly touching his chest.

"So, what should we do with him?" Esteban asked when they parted, running a hand through Lance's hair and glancing at Nicholas.

A smile spread across Nicholas' face and a few seconds later, he shifted closer to gently push Esteban onto his back, peaking Lance's curiosity. Really, he would have let the two of them do whatever they wanted to him, and he was interested in what they would have him do this time.

"You called him _cowboy_ ," Nicholas began, turning to Lance and pulling him closer,"so, go ride him, cowboy."

Lance pressed a kiss to Nicholas' cheek before obediently crawling onto Esteban's lap, sitting squarely on his cock and taking in the lust-filled expression on his face. Next to them, Nicholas picked up the bottle of lube and scraped some of it onto his palm. He took Esteban's dick in hand and rubbed it onto him, eliciting breathy moans from the Frenchman and making Lance inhale shakily in anticipation.

"Go on, cowboy," Nicholas murmured in his ear once he was done, and Lance turned to kiss him once more before shifting his hips slightly, sinking down onto Esteban's dick carefully. 

The pink toy was nice but it couldn't compare to the feeling of his boyfriends' real anatomy, much thicker and impossibly warm as he seated himself fully on Esteban. Nicholas sat next to them and watched intensely, running a hand over Lance's leg and watching as he sat still for a moment.

Lance balanced with his hands on Esteban's chest, his legs straddling his hips and he threw his head back and mewled softly as he began to move himself on Esteban's cock. The heavy breathing and noises that fell from Esteban's lips every time that he rocked his hips were the hottest thing to him in that moment and Lance savoured every sound he made.

"Oh Lance, you perfect little thing," Esteban moaned, "don't just sit there Nicky, get over here." He reached out for Nicholas and looked expectantly at him as Lance rode him, the muscles in his thighs straining while he took Esteban's cock deep inside him with every movement he made.

"No, I want to watch you two. We'll take care of me after you finish," Nicholas insisted, lazily touching himself and trailing his gaze over the curve of Lance's back and his lower half, darting his tongue out between his lips when he looked at Lance's hard dick, leaking onto Esteban's stomach.

"You feel so good," Esteban whispered, putting his hands on Lance's hips and holding him steady as he pushed up into him. The heat wrapped around his cock was pleasurably tight and he gripped Lance's hips with enough strength to most likely leave bruises the next day. Marks from sex with the two of them always made Lance blush and he liked to think of them as Nicholas and Esteban laying a claim to him and his body.

Lance shuddered and gasped when Esteban roughly pushed into him one last time, stilling as he came into Lance and squeezing his eyes shut. Esteban inhaled deeply and gently stroked Lance's thighs, and Lance leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. He was still hard and the friction of his cock against Esteban's wet stomach was temporary relief to him.

"Good job, cowboy," Esteban purred in his ear, patting his back.

Lance nuzzled at his cheek for a moment before rolling off of Esteban, feeling empty all of a sudden. He sat there and looked between Nicholas and Esteban, who sat up and crawled over to kiss Nicholas. The Frenchman reached down and cupped his erection as they kissed, earning a low moan from Nicholas.

"Time to take care of you now, Nicky," Esteban said with a wink. He whispered something to Nicholas, and Lance watched the two of them until they were done scheming without him and Esteban motioned for him to come over. 

Nicholas sat on his knees in front of him, and Esteban urged Lance onto his hands and knees. It was obvious what they wanted him to do so Lance wasted no time in wrapping his lips tenderly around the tip of Nicholas' dick, running his tongue over it slowly and dragging curses out of the older Canadian. He steadily took Nicholas further into his mouth, relaxing his throat as best as he could and looking up at Nicholas through lidded eyes.

"Oh god," Nicholas breathed out, tangling a hand into Lance's hair and tugging slightly when he began to bob his head, sliding his tongue along the underside of Nicholas' dick.

Lance hummed around his cock and was aware of Esteban sitting behind him, ghosting the tips of his fingers over his back and occasionally leaning down to press kisses onto his shoulders. As he began to move faster, the feeling of Nicholas pulling his hair sent a shiver down Lance's spine and made him continue to moan around his cock, his lips wet with spit and precome.

Nicholas pushed into his mouth until he was on the verge of finishing, and he gently pushed Lance off of his dick and sat back, watching Lance wipe his mouth on the back of his hand and whine needfully. 

"Come here, Lance" Esteban murmured, and he pulled Lance closer to let him rest against his chest. Lance could feel that his inner thighs were wet with Esteban's cum and the lube they had used, and Nicholas wiped some of the lube from his thighs with his hand and used it to slick himself up before pushing the head of his dick into Lance.

"Nicky, please fuck me," Lance whimpered, leaning his head on Esteban's shoulder while the Frenchman wrapped his arms around him, kissing his hair and holding him up.

Nicholas complied and slid all the way into him. He didn't bother to go slowly at first, with Lance already open from Esteban's cock and fingers, and Lance trembled from the sensation of being filled for the third time that afternoon. Panting, Lance hid his face in Esteban's neck and cried out when Nicholas pushed in and out of him quickly and forcefully, the younger arching his back and pushing his hips back to take his cock deeper.

"Is this what you were thinking of before we got home?" Esteban teased, rubbing his back and feeling Lance moan against his skin with every roll of Nicholas' hips. 

"Yes, yes, I just wanted you guys to fuck me so badly," Lance breathed out, gasping when Nicholas' cock brushed against his prostate and made him lean nearly all of his weight onto Esteban. He knew he would be sore the next day as Nicholas fucked him hard and fast, but Lance would gladly take the soreness and exhaustion if it meant getting fucked by his boyfriends until his legs were shaking.

Every movement by Nicholas stretched Lance around his dick, and neither of them were going to last much longer. The feeling of Lance's tight heat around him was the best thing Nicholas had ever felt, and Lance let out a shameless moan when he felt Esteban sneak a hand between them and wrap it around his neglected cock, stroking him in time with Nicholas' movements.

Nicholas came just a few seconds later, calling out Lance's name and spilling into him as Esteban had not too long before him. Lance came shortly after, the feeling of Nicholas still inside him and Esteban's hand around him bringing him to satisfaction. He came into Esteban's hand as Nicholas pulled out of him, and Lance became dead weight in Esteban's arms.

Lance felt weak and he was grateful for Esteban holding him and laying down, letting Lance lie on top of him and rest his head against his chest. Nicholas shifted to lie down beside them, putting a hand on Lance's back and kissing Esteban's cheek. The three of them all smiled and giggled at the mess they had made of one another, and Lance was glad that he had been too horny to hear Esteban come through the door, as it had led to exactly what he had been craving.

"You know all that 'good things come to those who wait' shit?" Lance mused, "I think I can safely say that it's not always true."

**Author's Note:**

> don't we all want to lay in Esteban ocons arms? or maybe its just me. I sure hope not.
> 
> as always, you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon!! :)


End file.
